colorfolkfandomcom-20200215-history
The Colormen (Faction)
This Page Is A Work In Progress, Please Be Patient Until It Is Complete '''The Colormen '''are a group of characters that were originally under the employment of King Godred of Sodor. They get their power from The Prism and all have access to a wide array of magic and powers; though some colormen prefer to specialize with certain types of spells. Historically, they were a force for good. However, in the mid 1600s The Prism was shattered. When whole, the Colormen are at their most Powerful, and thanks to The Prism's "Morality Check" the Colormen were a force for good. However, once shattered the Morality Check was gone, and their powers were weakened. Though most were made good again following the reassembly of The Prism, for reasons unknown about 20 Colormen were not purified of their evil at the time. When the Spirit of the Prism was returned to the Prism, the remaining Colormen were made good again. However, for reasons unknown the morality check now required an anchor, forcing Man In Amber Apricot to become evil. To prevent him from harming others, he voluntarily asked to be turned to stone. He is now kept away from the rest of the world in a remote area of the Sudrian mountain in the Crypt of the Anchor. Man In Gold continues to search the archives for the long lost "Corruption Purge" spell, which is currently believed to be the only spell powerful enough to break the anchor curse on Amber Apricot. Trivia *The title of color is passed through the generations, along the male bloodline. *The Colorwomen are an offshoot of the colormen *The colorfolk get their power from The Prism *All colormen have a certain "artifact" that makes them more powerful, however only eight have been found. It is unknown if Colorwomen have these. *The two are separate entities for the most part. *There is a Colorman to every Colorwoman, excluding Woman in Pink. *Bachmann Edward, Kendarboo Flickerbee and the NWR are staunch allies. *Their arch-nemesis is the Bronze Mage. *They are all "sorcerers". *They once had a "Colorman Dirigible"; now they have a Great Hall. *They typically wear monochrome, hooded jumpsuits or monochrome business suits (with fedoras). The colormen also have very powerful medieval armor. List of Colormen At any given time, there are upwards of 300 colormen. The identities of 154 of them are currently known. *Man In Reddish *Man In Royal Blue *Man In Silk *Man In Sapphire *Man In Shamrock Green *Man In Steel A (26) *Man In A Very Mauvish Shade of Purply-Orange *Man In Aqua *Man In Acid Green *Man In Aero *Man In Aero Blue *Man In African Violet *Man In Alizarin Crimson *Man In Alloy Orange *Man In Amaranth *Man In Amaranth Red *Man In Amaranth Purple *Man In Amazon *Man In Amber *Man In Amber Apricot *Man In Amythest *Man In Android Green *Man In Apple Green *Man In Apricot *Man In Aquamarine *Man In Arctic Lime *Man In Arsenic *Man In Artichoke *Man In Arylide Yellow *Man In Ash Gray *Man In Auburn *Man In Azure B (28) *Man In Baby Blue *Man In Ball Blue *Man In Banana Yellow *Man In Beau Blue *Man In Beaver *Man In Bistre *Man In Bistre Brown *Man In Black *Man In Blue *Man In Blue-Violet *Man In Blush *Man In Bondi Blue *Man In Bole *Man In Brass *Man In Brick *Man In Bright Cerulean *Man In Bright Lavender *Man In Bright Green *Man In Bright Lilac *Man In Bright Navy Blue *Man In Bright Turquoise *Man In Bright Maroon *Man In Bronze *Man In Brown *Man In Buff *Man In Burgundy *Man In Burnt Orange *Man In Burnt Umber C (22) *Man In Cadet Blue *Man In Cadet Gray *Man In Cadmium Green *Man In Cadmium Orange *Man In Cadmium Yellow *Man In Cadmium Red *Man In Cafe Noir *Man In Camel *Man In Canary Yellow *Man In Capri *Man In Cardinal *Man In Carmine *Man In Carmine Red *Man In Cerulean *Man In Charcoal Black *Man In Chartruese *Man In Coal Black *Man In Cobalt *Man In Copper Orange *Man In Cream *Man In Crimson *Man In Cyan D (3) *Man In Dark Blue *Man In Dark Purple *Man In Denim E (3) *Man In Ebony *Man In Egyptian Blue *Man In Emerald F (2) * Man In Flame * Man In Forest Green G (6) *Man In Gamboge *Man In Ghost White *Man In Gold *Man In Goldenrod *Man In Gray *Man In Green H (1) *Man In Heliotrope I (2) * Man In Indigo * Man In Infrared J (1) * Man In Jet K (1) * Man In Khaki L (8) *Man In Lava Orange *Man In Lavender *Man In Lemon *Man In Light Blue *Man In Light Brown *Man In Light Yellow *Man In Lime *Man In Lime Green M (4) *Man In Magenta *Man In Mahogany *Man In Maroon *Man In Milky White N (2) *Man In Navy Blue *Man In NWR Blue O (6) *Man In Ochre *Man In Off-White *Man In Olive *Man In Opal *Man In Opaque *Man In Orange P (8) *Man In Peach *Man In Periwinkle *Man In Persian Blue *Man In Persimmon *Man In Pink *Man In Plaid *Man In Platinum White *Man In Purple Q *Man In Quartz *Man In Queen Blue *Man In Queen Pink *[[Man In Quick Silver *Man In Quinacridone Magenta R (3) *Man In Red *Man In Rose *Man In Ruby S (7) *Man In Safety Orange *Man In Salmon *Man In Scarlet *Man In Seafoam Green *Man In Sepia *Man In Silver *Man In Sky Blue T (6) *Man In Tan *Man In Teal *Man In Topaz *Man In Translucent *Man In Transparent *Man In Turquoise U (3) *Man In Ultramarine *Man In Ultraviolet *Man In Uranium Green V (1) * Man In Vermilion W (2) *Man In Wood Grain *Man In White X (1) *[In Xanadu[ Y (2) *Man In Yellow *Man In Yellow Green Z (1) *Man In Zomp Category:Factions Category:Colormen Category:Colorfolk